Presently, there are a variety of devices configured for capturing an image, such as a still image or a video image, and generating an electronic representation of the image. For instance, video recorders and similar devices are often used to capture video images. Digital cameras, image scanners, and other similar devices are customarily used to capture still images. Any of these devices are typically configured to enable the images to be stored as digital images on the device. These devices generally also enable users to preview the digital images. Such devices may also enable users to download the digital images by manually connecting the device to a personal computer where the digital images may be stored, edited, or transmitted via a communications network to other devices configured for connection to the communications network.
Typically, digital images may be viewed by a variety of image display devices configured for rendering and displaying the digital images, such as, for example, a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a WebTV® receiver, a network-enabled digital picture frame 126, such as a Cieva® Digital Picture Frame or a Kodak® Smart Picture Frame, and/or a printer to name a few. With this ability to capture, store, display, and transmit a numerous digital images, searching for and identifying specific digital images based on the content of the image is problematic. For instance, a user may desire to identify a particular digital image based on the contents of the image. Typically, a user is limited to identifying specific images based on the file name associated with the digital image. Although a user may search through a collection of digital images and preview each for the specific content of the image, this technique may be very time consuming and bothersome.